roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
M16
The M16A2 (formerly known as the M4A1) is one of the only burst firing weapons in March of the Dead. Unlike many games where you have to click after every burst fire, this rifle is fully automatic, meaning you can constantly fire 3 round bursts without the struggle of clicking after every burst fire. Tips *It's important to only use this against only 1 zombie rather than trying to fire towards a swarm of them at once. This is due to the fact that it's burst fire, and 1 bullet only deals 33 damage. *Try to aim for the head before/while firing, as dealing headshots can completely kill a zombie. **A shot to the head would make a greater damage of 49.5 (33 damage x 1.5 headshot multiply = 49.5). ***This would make a full burst headshot deal 148.5. ***In Origins, a shot to the head would make a greater damage of 132 (33 damage x 4 headshot multiply = 132) *This weapon is best paired with the Dual Uzis, as they are able to wipe out fast and small zombies in seconds. *In Origins, although the Remington Wingmaster can wipe out a swarm due to its spread, this weapon is actually the best weapon to use against the first swarm of zombies, as its fast firerate can take out all of the zombies fairly faster. Pros & Cons Pros * A single burst fire is enough to almost kill a normal zombie, and kill a Fast Zombie. * One of the fastest firing rifles in the game, tied with the SCAR-L * Has one of the largest ammo capacities in the game * Easier to save ammo due to its burst * Fast reloading speed * Has a higher accuracy than the AK-47. * Has infinite ammo (only in Story Mode). Cons * Delays 0.18 seconds after every burst round, slightly slowing down its DPS. * Can't completely kill a zombie * Harder to kill fast and small zombies due to its delay * If not counting the fact its limited use, the SCAR-L is the stronger superior to M16 due to its greater damage, higher accuracy, and larger ammo capacity. ** The AK-47 is also proven more superior (DPS wise). * In Origins, if it is shot continuously, the weapon would run out of ammo fast. Origins The M16 reappears in the mini mission, Origins, labeled as an M16A3. Unlike its burst firing counterpart, the M16 is fully automatic. It also has a different firing sound, and has the limited carry capacity of 50/360. It deals the same damage however, and returns as one of the first weapons you are able to choose before the mission starts. mm16.png|Marcus holding the M16A3 Updates * 9/28/2018: The M4A1's animations have been changed * 10/4/2018: The M4A1 has been renamed to M16, and its reloading animation has changed. Its damage also buffed from 15 to 18. It's firing sound has also changed * 10/7/2018: The M16's firing sound has been changed and made louder. It's damage also has been buffed from 18 to 19.5 * 11/27/2018: The M16's firerate has been slowed down from 0.05 to 0.075. It can also now deal 30 damage and fire 3 bullets per burst instead of 5. It's ammo capacity also decreased from 100 to 50. * 11/28/2018: The M16's damage has been buffed from 30 to 33. * 12/1/2018: Decreased the sounds, animations, and reloading time of the M16. It's animations have also changed again, along with its firing sound. * 12/20/2018: The M16 has been updated in Extreme Mode. * 1/26/2019: The M16's accuracy slightly increased in Origins. * 3/14/2019: The M16 is given new animations ** This new idle and firing animation are also given to AK-47, M249, and SCAR-L Trivia * The M16's mesh is from the game, Left 4 Dead * The M16 was originally named in-game as an M4A1, even though the model itself was that of a M16. ** The M16 also used to have the firing sound of an M4A1. ** This makes the M16 the one of the only guns ever to be renamed or changed completely, along with the P220 (Originally a Glock), and the SCAR-L (Originally a SCAR-H) ** The M16 would also shoot 5 bullets per burst instead of the usual 3. Also used to have 100 rounds per mag * The M16's icon doesn't have a flashlight * The M16 is one of the only weapons where the weapon itself changes into another; is renamed or re-branded. ** Other weapons are the SCAR-L (used to be known as a SCAR-H), the Remington 700 (which used to be known as a Mauser 98), the Frying Pan (which used to be a Tinpot), and the P220 (which used to be known as the Glock and the M1911). * M16A2 stands for M'''odel '''16 A'''dvanced '''2. ** Similar case goes for M16A3, which means M'''odel '''16 A'''dvanced '''3. Gallery M1.png|The M16 M16 icon.png|The M16's Icon 5107280_Colt_M16-001@2x.jpg|A real life M16A2 Category:Primary Weapon Category:Rifle Category:Burst Fire Category:Gun Category:Weapon Category:March of the Dead Category:Story Mode Category:Origins Category:Automatic Fire